Now or Never (Song)
Now or Never is a song originally from the 2008 Disney musical, High School Musical: Senior Year. It was performed in the Season 4 episode Now or Never by Jaxon Pierce, Miles Larson, and James Holland feat. the Cheerios as Jaxon Pierce joins the basketball team to replace an injured player and help lead them to a state championship. Lyrics Miles: 16...16...16 minutes left better get it done 16...16...16 more minutes get ready, game on! 16...16...16 minutes left running out of time 16...16...16 more minutes seconds till it's on the line 16...16...16 minutes left got to get it done 16...16...16 more minutes till we're number one! Let's go team! Jaxon: Got to get it together Yeah, pull up and shoot! Score! Are you ready? Are you with me? Team... Team... Team Yeah! Shake 'em with the crossover Cheerios: Wildcats! Jaxon: Tell me what are we here for Miles: To win! Jaxon: Because we know we're the best team Miles: Come on boys... come on boys... come on! Jaxon: The way we play tonight Is what we leave behind Jaxon and Miles: That's right Jaxon: It all comes down to right now it's up to us Cheerios: Let's go! Jaxon: So what are we going to be? Miles: T-E-A-M Team! Jaxon: Got to work it out, turn it on! Jaxon and Miles: Come on! Jaxon, Miles, and James: This is the last time to get it right This is the last chance to make it our night We got to show what we're all about Work together! This is the last chance to make our mark History will know who we are This is the last game so make it count It's now or never James and the Cheerios: W-I-L-D, Wildcats! Get up, come on! W-I-L-D, Wildcats! come on, come on! West High Knights Hey! Yeah we're doing it right Oh yea! W-I-L-D, Wildcats! Now's the time! Jaxon: Got to get an inside down low In the paint now shoot! Score! Cheerios: Defense! Jaxon: Got to work it together Miles: Gimme the ball... Gimme the ball... Gimme the ball! Cheerios: Fast break! Jaxon: Get the ball in control Let it fly from downtown Miles: Three more! Jaxon: Show them we can do it better Cheerios: Go! Go! Go! Miles: Come on, boys! Cheerios: Wildcats! Jaxon: The way we play tonight Is what we leave behind Jaxon and Miles: That's right Jaxon: It all comes down to right now it's up to us Cheerios: Let's go! Jaxon: So what are we going to be? Miles: T-E-A-M Team! Jaxon: Got to work it out, turn it on! Jaxon and Miles: Come on! Jaxon, Miles, and James: This is the last time to get it right This is the last chance to make it our night We got to show what we're all about Work together! This is the last chance to make our mark History will know who we are This is the last game so make it count It's now or never Jaxon: Right now I can hardly breathe James: Oh, you can do it, just know that I believe Jaxon: And that's all I really need James: Then come on Jaxon: Make me strong Its time to turn it up Game on! James and the Cheerios: Wildcats gonna tear it up! Go Wildcats! Yea, we're number one! Hey, Wildcats! We're the Champions Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go team, go! McKinley Titans! Hey! Yea we're putting up a fight! Wildcats! We never quit it! What? Going to win it! What? Let me hear you say Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Jaxon, Miles, and James: This is the last time to get it right This is the last chance to make it our night We got to show what we're all about Work together! This is the last chance to make our mark History will know who we are This is the last game so make it count It's now or never Yeah! Videos Category:Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Season Four Song Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by James Holland Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson